Brother or little Brother
by HaRu.hikaRi
Summary: ichigo punya adik yang mirip banget ma dia,dan ternyata adiknya suka ma rukia yang udah jadi pacar ichigo Warning ICHIRUKI warning.! summary gaje tapi gomen yah tetep baca walo jelek.".


my fisrt fic nih hehheheh jadi gomen yah kalo jelek ato ga terlalu berinspirasi

abis bikinya waktu mau kesekolah itu juga abis nonton underworld hehehhe

tapi ichiruki is the best (ga nyambung)

nnati jangan lupa review

yah sarat mutlak ituh.....

**Brother or Little Brother **

ichigo punya adik yang mirip banget ma dia dan namanya adalah kurosaki akira (cowok yah).suatu malam ada rapat **keluarga kurosaki **

"AYAH KOK GITU SIH." kata karin ngebentak

"yah mu gimana lagi kamu kan masih kecil." kalem 100% ga peduli ame anaknya sendiri

sementara ada perdebatan di ruang makan antara karin V.s isshin sampe ada gempa 7,6 sk di sumatera (bener ga sih),tsunami di taiwan

(author lagi nonton film taiwan yang gaje bgt tentang tsunami),gempa(lagi) 7,3 sk di tasik hehheheh gunung meletus dan manusia berterbangan

bagai anak-anak,alang-alang maskudnya dan terjadilah kiamat (tapi boong!!!!!!!)

"akira kamu udah siap."kata ichigo natap tajem silet ke arah akira

"ha'i niisama (huahhah jadi ngikutin byakuya deh)."kata akira semangat 100% najong

paginya **dikediaman kuchiki **

"ohayoo minna san." kata rukia yang baru bangun tidur ngucek-ngucek mata

"kamu ituh penganguran banget sih baru bangun jam 9 pagi."kata byakuya sinis (kalo author pasti udah telat kesekolah)

tiba-tiba ada orang yang ketok-ketok pintu,rukia buka dan yang nongol adalah kurosaki isshin

oh yeah."kata rukia dalam hati

"ohayoo kuchiki san,rukia chan."kata isshin ramah ambisi babi (dilelepin sama isshin ke lumpur lapindo)

"yo isshin san ada apa kesini." sejak kapan byakuya ngomong ke isshin "yo." yah sejak mereka temenan hehheheh

rukia yang diem langsung tereak ke ichigo

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!."kata rukia seneng sambi meluk tangan ichigo

'"ohayoooo rukia kamu tambah cantik aja deh walo belum mandi." kata ichigo so mesra padahal ga mesra

rukia langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan berlari kemara mandi

"tunggu yah ichigo aku mau mandi dulu."

"ikut dong." kata ichigo senyum jail (ditabok rukia+author ga suka orang mesum)

"ichigo oni(i) chan(ganti lagi)."kata akira

"ya."kata ichigo santai

"ituh rukia nee san yah."

"yah,"

"ichii nii (gonta-ganti mulu nih anak)."

"yah."

"rukia nee san cantik yah."

"ya...MASA!."kata ichigo ngeganti kata-kata ya nya jadi masa

rukia udah balik dari kamar madinya dan berlari ke arah ichigo meluk lagi tangan ichigo

"ichigo kenapa kesini."kata rukia so seneng (author muntah)

"hmmmm panjang deh pokonya."kta ichigo ngeliat kearah rukia sambil senyum-senyum gaje

"rukia nee san." kata akira

"ada apa iraachan."

"kok aku ga dipeluk kaya ichii nii."kata akira swt

"oh akira mau juga yah." kata rukia sambil ngegendong akira dipangkuanya

"iraachan ituh imut yah lucu ngegemesin ." sambil cubit-cubit ppinya akira gaje

"ehmmm!."ichigo berdehem ria

"oh yah jadi lupa ichigo,ada apa kesini."

"ichigo sama akira mau nginep disini kalo ga salah 2 mingguan lah gituh."kata byakuya nyela

"MASA!."

"jaga mereka baek-baek biar masuk surga yah rukia,kaka juga mau keluar kota."

"siap!."

malemnya,rukia ngebagi tempat tidur

rukia sendiri

ichigo+akira dikamar tamu

"nah ada yang keberatan."

ichigo sama akira ngacung

"nah loh kenapa keberatan."

"aku mau tidur sama rukiaa."kata akira ichigo barengan

"heh ga bisa gituh dong harus salah satu aja."

"rukia aku aja aku kan pacar kamu."(bernajongria ichigo)

"rukia nee san imut deh,aku kan masih kecil ichii nii udah gede."

"ya udah iraachan yang tidur sama aku."

ichigo bete,akira seneng gaje rukia diem kedapur

"nah ada yang mau makan malem ga."

"aku mauu."kata ichigo+akira

TBC

haru is hikari

haru:akhirnya fic ini setengahnya selese juga maap kalo jelek ato gaje yah! tetep harus ngereview

ichigo:sejak kapan gue punya adek yang mirip sama gue sih

haru:sejak gue yang buat fic ini hehehheh

ichigo:dasar author sinting

haru:apa lo bilang

ichigo:ga kok gapapa lah

rukia:aku diperebutkan olehh 2 cowo!

Ichigo:siapa coba yang kamu pilih

rukia:yah so pasti ichigo lah!

ichigo:blushing

rukia:blushing juga

haru:oiiiiii gue ada disini dong jangan lupain

ichigo:masih blush

rukia:pergi nyari makanan (hahh ngapen dia)

haru (ngetok ichigo):udah yah semuanay jangan lupa review yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yang manis,pedes,pahit diterima kok


End file.
